My Immortal Remake-YES, THAT My Immortal
by Mosorire
Summary: Says it in title. Rated Teen for blood, violence, death and kissing(?)


Let's get something straight-I AIN'T THAT USER.

I hope you understand that I like Vampires (as overrated as they are) and absolutely, undeniably ADORE Harry Potter. Wouldn't a combination be absolutely _lovely_ for me?

Turns out it wasn't. While the original post has been deleted, after 10 (and very soon, 11) years of being 'the worse fanfiction ever' I shall now 'un'proudly present my personal remake, empty of cursing, sex, AN's, 'lol text' and inefficiency with the series!

Keep in mind, the ONLY Harry Potter book I know well enough to make fan fiction on is the first, the 'Philosipher's Stone' or whatnot. Therefore, this shall NOT take into the events the second book at all, and will be taking place in the summer.

'Waaah why not during school season?' Because to keep effieciency with the series, I shall be doing after what I know, and not take place events that would make efficiency confusing. So, it will be in the summer.

'Waaah why are you bringing this s***fest of a topic back up?' Because I think the concept of a Vampire in Harry Potter (cringey as the thought is) can' be so bad, if in the hands of an experienced writer who knows well enough.

'Waaah this will suck anyways stop it know-' Are you joking? Never judge a book by it's cover (because Harry Potter's first-book first-cover was d-e-f-I-n-I-t-e-l-y not something amazing) so, give It a try!

'Waaah I hate you for trying to bring this up-' Pfffft.

Just to prove I'm not gonna do bats***, I'll remake the first Chapter right here.

 _There was once a vampire named Ebony 'Darkness' Raven. She had long ebony hair in which she was born with AND named for. Ebony had icy-blue eyes and red streaks, contradicting each other nicely. Unlike most Vampires, her teeth were simply straight and she was a witch at Hogwarts. Now, although this seems random, here is the story:_

 _Ebony was one of the chosen students to attend Hogwarts, but was unable to find her way and eventually gave up on attending the school. She once decided to take the advice of a strange man in robes and ta-da-Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the school session had recently ended in Hogwarts, so she had to attend 'Summer School'._

 _Since this had never been done before (so far) she was brought in, along with five other people who would need extra schooling, to Summer School. Run by all the regular teachers, other students weren't notified._

 _Of course, while retrieving school supplies, she had to bump into her 'worst enemy'-the dreaded Draco Malfoy and his bewitched, 'evil' goons, Crabby and Golye, while shopping for supplies for Wizarding school, looking for a wand._

 _As she walked in, a large handful of Knuts in her pocket of her black, red-streaked dress, Draco managed to walk in as well. Trying to look for an old antique (or MAYBE a spell-book to curse the 'Potter Boy') she noticed the white girl and snickered._

"Hey, do we have Ghost-and-Human hybrids now? That's a nice touch!" _Draco joked, and the other tow laughed simultaneously with him as Ebony blushed heavily. For two reasons._

 _First off, the joke was offensive. What did you expect from a vampire? Second of all, she had to admit, the boy seemed quite cute. I mean, she had heard of him, and as mean, and rude, and disrespectful as he was, he was still CUTE to Ebony._

 _So, her response was to look away and say nothing. Just look away...and say nothing. And admire him in your mind.  
_ "I wonder how much powder she dumps on herself every morning!" _Crabby joked. That made Ebony mad._

" _Now you listen here! The net time you insult me again, I'll probably rip your heart out!_ " _Ebony growled at Crabby, and for a moment, it seemed as if all the blood drained of Crabby's face and her corner teeth elongated. She seemed...terrifying._

 _Then the next heart-stopping moment, everything is back to normal. Goyle and Crabby are chortling over her attempt at standing up to them (Crabby seemed shell-shocked a bit), and Draco looked at her with odd interest then walked away._

"Well...that was something, So, is that REALLY how despicable Draco Malfoy is? She was right! _But he is still cute!_ " _Ebony sighed and continued looking for a suitable textbook. Meanwhile, Malfoy had picked up every. Single. WORD._


End file.
